


Man up!

by missflack



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack





	Man up!

How could this be happening? How could he have fallen in love? What would his family think? This is not right, _this is not right_! Why is this happening, how could he let this happen? It all started with a quick, casual fuck and now _he is in love_?

It is Mandy’s fault. Had it not been for her, they wouldn’t’ve met and this would not be happening. Fuck her. Except that it isn’t her fault and he knows it.

His alarm went off for no real reason; he didn’t get any sleep last night. He had to go to work, he was not ready for that. What would he say to him? How would he act around him? Just like he always had! Okay, he could do it.

He couldn’t be bothered to shower, so he just splashes some water on his face and finds himself dwelling on what to wear. This is so not him. Fuck. They’ve seen each other a thousand times, it’s not like anything has changed. Not really. Not for that fucking boy anyway.

On his way out he sees his father passed out on the couch. Beet bottles are scattered around the floor and it pains him to see his dad like that, but only for a moment before he pulls himself together and leaves.

Walking to Kash and Grab has never been more painful, with every step he freaks out a little bit more. What will he do when he sees him? He pulls the last drag of the cigarette and throws it away. It’s his fifth this morning and he only has one left. He decides to save it for the last minute.

He gets to the shop 3 minutes before his shift starts so he stops just across the street from the shop and lights the last cigarette. Okay. This is it. He can do it. Man the fuck up!

He crosses the street and goes in. He is already there and doesn’t even look up when the door opens.

‘’Fuck you, Gallagher’’ wow, smooth, Mickey. _Great job_.


End file.
